Memories
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: A little song fic from Tarzans You'll be in my heart about Inuyasha and the memories of his mother.
1. Memories

**A one shot song-fic. I thought it was cute. I hope u think so too. My only one shot story ever I think… who knows. Based on my fav song from Tarzan, yes, Tarzan. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the gang had settled down from a long day of walking. Everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Kagome nestled in her sleeping bag with Shippo sleeping soundly by her feet. Sango slept on the soft fur of Kirara in her fox form, and Miroku was sleeping by a tree, his back against it.

Inuyasha was, of course, was sitting on the branch of a tree, watching his friends from down bellow him, especially Kagome. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, he was remembering. He was remembering his mother and how she used to care for him as a kid. She was the only person who loved him and didn't care if he was a half-breed, until he met Kagome.

Kagome reminded him of his mother sometimes, her scent, in a way, and her beauty. Even though only a faint picture of his mother remained in his head, he knew that she was as beautiful as Kagome.

This one night he remembered of the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a kid. It was when the village boys were teasing him again about him being a half-breed. He cried in his room, until his mother came in…

"Inuyasha? What is wrong?" His mother knelt down beside the weeping hanyou and she put an arm over her son.

"_The village boys," Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, "They were teasing me again" His mothers face turned from worry, to sadness. She hugged him and held him tight, "Shhh Inuyasha, its okay" She sat on the edge of his bed and laid him on her lap. She started to rock back and forth, making Inuyasha's cries slowly turn to light sniffles. _

_She started to hum a slight tune, one that Inuyasha had heard before, and she knew that would calm him, _

'_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight' _

'_I will protect you from _

_All around you_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry…'_

For one so small, you seem 

**So strong**

**My arms will hold you, keep**

**You safe and warm**

_Inuyasha was holding his mother's hand while they were walking in their garden. His mother watched as he started to play with a butterfly that came up to his nose. He tried to grab it with the hand that was free from his mothers grasp. His mother couldn't help but giggle at Inuyasha's attempts to catch the butterfly. She let go of the tiny toddlers hand and watched as he ran to the butterfly. _

_He jumped in for the kill, thinking that the butterfly had no were to go, but it opened its wings as it saw Inuyasha come near it and flew off. He stumbled into the flower and the same time he it the ground, tons of butterfly flew away, frightened. _

_Inuyasha beamed at the millions of butterflies around him and put his hands up pretending to catch them. The butterflies flew around his mother, who was sitting on the grass beside him. _

This bond between us can't 

**Be broken **

**I will be here **

**Don't you cry,**

Inuyasha had sniffed one of the flowers and got some pollen in his nose. He sneezed and his mother couldn't help but giggle. She walked up to him and scooped him up. She smiled at him and touched him nose playfully.

**Why can they understand **

**The way we feel**

**They just don't trust **

**What they can't explain **

Inuyasha comes back from the village with burses and cuts all over his face.

"_What happened Inuyasha?" His mother asked concerned. Inuyasha was looking down at the wooden floor. "I found a doll on the rode and gave it to the girl who lost it but she screamed and they started to throw rocks at me" _(An: that's sad)

His mother looked down at him, but before she could say anything Inuyasha interrupted, "Is it because I have ears?" He pointed at the dog-ears perched at the top of his silver hair.

**I know were different but, **

**Deep inside us**

**Where not that different at all**

His mother smiled back at him and hugged him gently into her. She couldn't say anything to comfort her son, and she felt bad for it. She too had been looked at strangely and been pointed at because she gave birth to a half-breed.

**Don't listen to them**

**Cause what do they know**

**We need each other**

**To have, to hold**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

Every day she would talk to Inuyasha about his father and how it wasn't so bad being a half-breed. She even told him about how the villagers stare at her when she's getting food. "I'll get 'em for ya ma! Just show me who they are and…" She giggled, "No Inuyasha they'll be no need for that" Inuyasha had a confused look on his face.

"_Are ya sure ma?" She nodded her head, "Yes, now go to bed Inuyasha, its getting late" _

_Inuyasha walked to his bedroom and shut the door. His mother couldn't help but giggle again. She loved her son very much and she didn't want him to get hurt. She picked up a book from the table beside her and red. _

When destiny calls you 

**You must be strong**

**I may not be with you but you've go to hold on**

A fierce snake demon opened its jaws ready for the kill. Inuyasha's mother had been badly hurt by its bite and poison was entering her body quickly. The poison made her stiff, and she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and waited for the attack but only herd it scream in pain. She opened her eyes again, seeing her son at the neck of the creature, his fangs biting into its skin.

_It tried to bite back but Inuyasha was to quick for the slow demon to get him. He jumped back and jumped and gave him a head butt in the stomach. The snake was out of breath and it made its escape into the forest. Inuyasha let it run away seeing how weak it was. _

They'll see in time 

**I know **

We'll show them together 

_A moan of pain came from his mother and he ran to her side. His hand was supporting her head and he looked at his mother with worry, "Thank you Inuyasha, you are just like your… father" _

"_Mother I've got to get you help" She shook her head, or at least tried to. "No Inuyasha, it is my time" Tears formed in the young hanyou's eyes. He didn't want his mother to die, not now when he had so much to learn. "No mother I'll get you help, just hand on" She smiled again at her son, "Promise me this Inuyasha"_

"_Yes anything" _

"_Promise me that you'll find someone that loves you like I did" Inuyasha had a lump in his throat and gulped it down. Tears fell from his eyes and he nodded his head. His mother gave one last smile to her son and she closed her eyes. _

'_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

No matter what they say 

_You'll be here in my heart…_

_Always' _

_Inuyasha was asleep in her arms and she placed him on his bed. She tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight my little Inuyasha…" _

Inuyasha awoke to see that the sun had risen.

_Damn I fell asleep_

Inuyasha cursed himself for not watching over his friends and he looked down below him. Kagome was still sleeping in her sleeping bag and Shippo had moved from Kagome's feet to her face. Miroku had moved places and was sleeping beside Sango, whose head was lying on his shoulder. His lurches smile was on his face.

Inuyasha shook his head,  
Pervert 

He looked up into the pink morning sky, remembering what his mother said and finally getting it. He whispered, "I finally get what you mean mother. I have found someone who loves me as much as you did"

**(An: a bit OOC there but oh well) **

He looked down at Kagome's sleeping figure and grinned. He inhaled her sweet scent and looked back at the sky.

He saw his mother's face in the orange and pink sky and smiled.

_'Always'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What u think?? Good bad?? Tell me please!! 


	2. Just anwsering my reviews

Just answering my reviews from all you wonderful people!

**

* * *

****Inuyasha's Only Daughter**: Why thank you! 

**Jade R. Raven**: Really? I didn't think it was that good…I was thinking of it as a music video but since I can't draw for beans and I'm not talented….Thanks for the awesome review! (Pats myself on back)

**Kokoro-and-Rei**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that part cause well I do too! Wow this story is making a lot of people cry…

**Mushi-Sanban**: If I can. This was a one time thing…and don't worry, if I get an idea like this, I will defiantly type it up!

**Inu-kitsune-youkai**: Very happy that you do!

**Twilight2D**: My goodness so many people like it. This is a real shock to me…

**LunaGirl2001**: Applauds at my greatness? Wow…thanks!

**MakatoMai**: I just have issues so its not you're fault! I did like it just that I'm not used to Kikyou and Inuyasha parings, so ya it creeps me out just a bit. I'm glad you liked it though!


End file.
